clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle is a puffle that was released February 25.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. A lot was unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a Puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle was at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle would come when there are 10 orange penguins there. Description The Orange Puffle is a zany, curious puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. It is also known that this kind of puffle likes to eat, dance and play, it is one of the most active and sporty puffles discovered in Club Penguin yet. Attitude: Zany, Curious Favorite toys: Box, Green Ball, Monster Truck Wagon, Air Pump, Hula Hoop. Elite Puffle Items: N/A Special features: Sleeps very deeply Favorite game: Unknown Play: Opens a box the spits out a green ball, hops in the box then the box flips over - leaving the puffle inside. So it moves then crashes into the ball. Low Health Play: Spins a hula hoop then eats it. Super Play: Hops into a wagon but then the wheels deflate so it gets an air pump and turns the wagon into a monster truck wagon, eats the air pump and rides on the wagon. Bath: Jumps on a diving board 3 times before the board snapping and the puffle falling in. Food: Eats the half the bowl then eats the other half and the food. Gum: Blows a big bubble then it swallows it, floats then blows away. Cookie: Eats it with its mouth open, and since it eats with its mouth open crumbs fall out, so it eats the crumbs. Dance: Spins a Hula Hoop. Sleep: Sleeps on a pillow and drools. (Different to the Green Puffle) Elite Puffle: N/A Elite Puffle Power: N/A Tongue colour: Lilac Speed: The fastest puffle Teeth: Yes Sightings around Club Penguin before availability *Ski Lodge: It came out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It came out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box floats past and an Orange Puffle pops out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts. *Ski Village: It came out when 10 Penguins are wearing Orange. The Orange Puffle comes down on the Ski Lift and then goes back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. thumb|250px|right|The Orange Puffle sightings (except Ski village one). Trivia *It is the only Puffle with "buck teeth". *The Orange Puffle has been secretly hiding in the Box Dimension since it opened, and it may have been making appearances to probably say "Hello" to the visitors. *Until now, the Orange Puffle used to be a myth. *During the Puffle Party 2009 event, the "Puffle Party" sign in the Town was written in every puffle color, including white, but also had orange, brown, and magenta. Now that the Orange Puffle has been released, next year's Puffle Party (if there is one) could possibly introduce a Brown Puffle or Magenta Puffle. *This is the first time that two Puffles have been released within a year since the year puffles were first released. *It drools when it sleeps, just like the green puffle but has a pillow. *It seems to eat everything, as it eats the food bowl and the tire pump. *The Orange Puffle is still appearing at the Box Dimension after it's been released. *When the Orange Puffle bites bubbles come out of his mouth. Since the Orange Puffle is goofy and all ways joking it is thought that this must be some kind of joke. *The Orange Puffle might appear in the new EPF game. *The Orange Puffle came out faster then the White Puffle. Gallery File:Orange_Puffle_in_Ski_Lift-5-.gif|Orange Puffle in Ski Village (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Wow_an_orange_puffle!!.png|Proof of the Orange Puffle's existence. File:Orange_Puffle_in_coco_clock_Ski_Lodge-5-.gif|The Orange puffle in the ski lodge. (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange_Puffle!!!.PNG|The Orange Puffle in the Box Dimension. File:Orange_Puffle_Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle showen on many blogs. File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:OrangePuffleToy.png|The Orange Puffle Toy on the What's New Blog. File:OrangePuffle1.png|The Orange Puffle driving on its "Monster Truck Wagon." File:OrangePuffle2.png|Orange Puffle playing with the Blue and Green puffles. File:OrangePuffle3.png|A screenshot from the newspaper. File:Orange_puffle_card.png|The orange puffle being walked. File:Orange_Puffle_At_pet_shop.png|An Orange Puffle at the pet shop. File:Orange_Puffle_Page.png|The new orange puffle page. File:Orangepufflestartpage.png|The Orange puffle at the login page. File:OrangeDance.gif|An Orange Puffle dancing with a penguin (Animated - click on it to see the animation). File:Op_1.png|An Orange Puffle's health card. File:Op_4.png|A picture of an Orange Puffle in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. File:Op3.png|An Orange Puffle with other puffles. See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Ski Village Category:Box Dimension